The disclosure generally relates to facers that may be coupled with a construction board.
Facers may be mats or paper that attach to construction boards to enhance their aesthetic appeal and/or for other purposes. For example, facers are typically attached to construction boards for processability, such as by containing the core material within a defined space and through the manufacturing process. Glass mat facers are commonly attached to construction boards to provide additional mechanical strength, protection against weather (e.g., UV, rain, snow, etc.), and the like. Glass facers may be attached to gypsum or polyisosynurate boards to provide improved flame resistance compared to paper facers. In some instances, the facer may be attached to a portion of the board that faces the room's interior to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the board within room. The construction boards are typically used for extended periods, so the facer products attached to the boards should be durable. There is a constant need for improved facer products that may be attached to boards.